Eu sou só mais uma garota
by Drica Vampy
Summary: Ela não era tão alta e nem tão estonteante quanto à mulher loira que agora estava de braços dados com ele, não era tão sexy quanto à loira e a maioria com as quais ele costumava sair muitas vezes. Afinal ela era só mais uma garota na vida dele.


O vento era suave, o céu estava limpo e cheio de estrelas era uma noite de lua crescente, uma pessoa admirava o céu, estava perto da piscina do seu condomínio, os olhos castanhos delas brilhavam sonhadoramente para as estrelas. Com os pés enfiados na água quente da piscina, ela estava de vestido verde que ia até o joelho, os cabelos presos em um coque só, com algumas mechas caindo perto de seus olhos, com o brilho da lua seus cabelos brilhavam como o Rum. Os lábios carmim se mexiam em perfeita sincronia, parecia cantar alguma música bem antiga. Então o portão da frente do prédio abriu-se, e de lá saiu o homem mais bonito de todo condomínio. Os cabelos castanhos como o mogno, os olhos perolados como a lua, a tez tão alva quanto à neve. Alto e magro, mas musculoso, era Hyuuga Neji um advogado de alto escalão que lidava com problemas políticos. Os olhos dela se iluminavam ao o ver entrando, os olhares se encontraram. Os olhos frios e ardentes com os olhos quentes e inocentes, o coração dela dispara, ele lhe sorri sexy, uma mulher chega por traz do advogado e o abraça acabando com a magia, a garota morena suspira, porém o que ela esperava, _afinal ela é apenas mais uma garota. _E ele era o cara mais bonito e desejável de todos entre todos. Ela não era tão alta e nem tão estonteante quanto à mulher loira que agora estava de braços dados com ele, não era tão sexy quanto à loira e a maioria com as quais Neji sai muitas vezes. Mais um suspiro, não importa muito. Ela voltou os olhos para lua, sua cúmplice displicente em segredos pelas madrugadas.

Eles vinham em sua direção, ela rezava em pensamento para que ele não parasse como sempre para cumprimentá-la, sempre educado, sempre polido demais, frio demais e tão bonito. Tudo em demasiado.

**-Boa Noite, Mistashi.-** falou ele com a voz rouca, como ela podia se arrepiar só com o som da voz dele? Ela não direcionou o olhar para ele. Parecia até maldade de o Hyuuga lhe falar alguma palavra enquanto ele estava de braços dados com uma bela loira e indo para quarto, fazer coisas, das quais ela não gostava de pensar.

**-Boa Noite.-** falou ela em um tom alegre, mas tão mentiroso. O que ela podia fazer? Seus olhos estavam voltados para á água da piscina vendo o brilho da lua refletido, agora ela ouvia os passos cada vez mais longínquos, respirou aliviada.

O amanhecer chegou, e logo pela manhã a morena estava correndo apressada, e sempre murmurando:

**-Estou atrasada.-** com um pão na boca colocando o café no copo apressadamente. Precisava chegar logo ao seu escritório, afinal tinha muitos livros para ler e fazer dinheiro com alguns deles. Colocou uma blusa simples de cor creme, uma calça jeans meio folgada e uma sandália rasteira da cor da blusa, usava brincos de perolas, os cabelos estavam presos no coque simples que estava meio desarrumado, deixando escapar alguns fios, uma imagem muito comum, austera. Quando estava saindo para o trabalho, viu o jornal na porta, colocando pasta branca debaixo do braço, se agachou para pegar o jornal e iria levá-lo para seu trabalho e quem sabe se desse tempo ela o leria em paz. Foi quando ela ouviu gritos vindos da porta de frente a sua.

**-O quê? Está me mandando sair? Eu não acredito nisso, como você ousa, você acha que eu sou o que por acaso?- **falou uma voz extremamente irritante.**- Eu não sou uma qualquer que você achou no meio da rua! O que você pensa que é? Vamos me responda!-** exigiu a voz irritante. Então um silêncio predominou por alguns minutos, e depois mais gritos e impropérios, a voz era de uma mulher, parecia que somente ela falava. E logo mais a voz se tornará chorosa.** –** **È por causa dela? Da vadia que estava na piscina? Sim só pode ser, eu vi como você olhou para ela. Uma garota, uma simples garota!-** a voz soou histérica, depois risos, e logo mais um choro escandaloso.

A Mistashi abriu bem os olhos, estavam falando dela? Não podia ser, mas a única pessoa que estava na piscina era ela. E por que tudo aquilo era por causa dela? De repente a porte se abre em um grande estrondo, e de lá sai uma loira descabelada, com os lindos olhos azuis inchados, as lágrimas corriam por seu rosto, a maquiagem desfeita, parecia que um furacão havia passado por ela. Os olhos azuis da loira miraram a morena que já estava em pé com o jornal nas mãos, ela olhou a Mistashi friamente, e foi para o elevador com todo seu orgulho ferido. Mais uma garota, a Mistashi estava acostumada com os escândalos das garotas com que Neji costumava ficar, primeiro vinha à raiva, depois a súplica, mais tarde uma explicação, mais raiva e no fim terminava em lágrimas e com ela indo embora com o coração partido e o orgulho em migalhas. Certo que dessa vez foi à primeira vez que a Mistashi se via envolvida indiretamente na briga. Hyuuga Neji o maior conquistador, todos sabiam disso, e as mulheres também deviam saber, mas quem consegue resistir ao charme do Hyuuga? A não ser a morena, ninguém mais. Ou as mulheres acham que podem conquistar o inconquistável? A Mistashi suspira e volta seus olhos para a porta ainda aberta do seu vizinho.

Neji estava vestido com seu terno italiano, e como lhe caia bem, ele como sempre era impecável, e por demasiado bonito demais para os olhos da Mistashi. Ele saiu do apartamento calmamente como se nada tivesse acontecido, fechou a porta com a chave, virando-se para a morena, que ainda tinha os olhos em cima dele.

**-Bom dia, Mistashi.-** falou ele polidamente. Foi quando a Mistashi viu como não parava de encarar o Hyuuga, ela baixou a vista. Depois de uns segundos levantou os olhos encarando as perolas de Neji, e lhe sorrindo alegremente e claro confiantemente.

**-Bom dia, Hyuuga.-** falou ela, sorrindo, como sempre alegre e feliz. A morena era sempre assim, cheia de vida, como o verão. De repente ela fez uma cara de horror, e saiu correndo para o elevador, resmungando:

**-Estou atrasada!-** pegando o elevador e sumindo da vista do Hyuuga, que acompanhava tudo com um sorriso discreto.

O dia finalmente esta acabando, o sol está se pondo por trás dos grandes prédios. A morena parecia cansada, estava sentada em uma das cadeiras da piscina olhando o belo espetáculo colorido do pôr do sol, seus músculos doíam, sua mão estava acabada e sua vista estava avariada. Foi tanto a ler, tanto a escrever para os autores, tanto a carrega e a correria para encontrar um bom desenhista, uma boa tradutora, e muita das vezes ter que sair correndo pra pegar café pro pessoal que estava tão enterrados de papel quanto ela. Agora ela só queria cama, ou podia dormi ai mesmo onde estava. Um sorriso estava estampado em seu rosto, apesar do dia duro, tinha feito um bom trabalho, e com certeza receberia aquela promoção do dono da Editora Live. Se esticando preguiçosamente na cadeira colocou um braço na frente dos olhos e tentou cochilar ou pelo menos descansar os olhos.

**-Dia cansativo?-**perguntou uma voz rouca, bem conhecida para Mistashi. Ela olhou para o lado e contemplou a visão do Hyuuga que estava de sunga preta, somente de sunga. Ele estava em pé, olhando para ela, e novamente o coração salta em disparada, passou alguns segundos sem conseguir falar.

**-É, foi um corre, corre na Editora.-** falou ela calmamente, olhando diretamente para os olhos perolados, ela não se deixaria intimidar pela falta de roupa do Hyuuga.

**-Hum... entendo. O que você é lá?-**perguntou ele sentando-se em uma cadeira ao lado da dela.

**-Sou a assistente do editor chefe.-** falou ela olhando ainda diretamente para seus olhos. Ele sorriu. Alegria? Ou sarcasmo?

**-Praticamente a faz tudo de lá, certo?-**falou ele em um tom diferente, parecia feliz com alguma coisa.

**-Sim, mas não por muito tempo.-**falou ela, sem conseguir segurar aquele ar de superioridade.

**-Não?-** perguntou ele incitando para que a morena terminasse de falar.

**-Com certeza depois de hoje serei promovida para o cargo de editora chefa. –**falou ela com a voz de total certeza. Depois dessa declaração, a Mistashi ficou em silêncio e o Hyuuga também ficará em silêncio. O silencio incomodo durou alguns segundos, ela olhando para frente e ele olhando para o céu. Ela também estava olhando para o céu, depois de mais uns minutos em silencio e a noite cada vez mais próxima.

**-É melhor nós entrarmos, se não vamos pegar um resfriado.-** falou a Mistashi levantando-se rapidamente, Neji pegou o seu roupão de cor preta e foram juntos para o elevador. O silêncio estava ficando incomodo de novo. Para quebrar o silêncio, ela resolveu falar:

**-Então vai sair com algumas de suas garotas?-**perguntou ela, rapidamente se lamentando de ter feito a pergunta. O que ela estava pensando? Ela não era íntima dele! _Ela era só mais uma garota . _Foi bem na hora que o elevador abriu as portas, ela parecia desesperada para chegar a porta de sua casa, claro que não saiu correndo, ando rápido, mas pelo visto não tão rápido.

Uma mão segurou seu ombro, fazendo-a parar, ela não se virou estava extremamente envergonhada pela pergunta tão íntima que fizera a ele, além disso ele podia interpretar errado as coisas. E agora o que ela vai fazer? Só podia fazer uma coisa, mentir. Ela mentiria para escapar desse pequeno erro.

**-Ham... Eu preciso entrar, eu estou esperando o telefonema do meu chefe, sabe sobre a promoção e tudo mais.-** falou ela com a voz confiante, ela se libertou da mão dele, virando-se para ele sorriu, um sorriso mentiroso e claro envergonhado pela grande besteira de ter perguntado. Sem ao menos deixar falar, ela pegou a chave e saiu para frente da sua porta, as mãos estavam um pouco trêmulas, dificultou para abrir a porta.

**-TenTen, está fugindo de mim?-** perguntou o Hyuuga andando na direção dela. Era a primeira vez que ele falava seu primeiro nome, e isso causou uma sensação estranha dentro dela, ela gostou, e isso era ruim, muito ruim. Conseguindo abrir a porta, fechou rapidamente sem se importar em deixar um Hyuuga falando sozinho. Ela tinha mais com o que se preocupar como, ela estava se apaixonando por Hyuuga Neji, o conquistador. E isso era muito serio, _ela não queria ser mais uma garota _nas mãos de Neji_, _apesar de ela não passar disse, ela era uma garota comparada com as mulheres com que o Hyuuga costuma sair. Mas felizmente para ela tinha uma simples solução para esse problema, era simplesmente ignorá-lo pelo resto da sua vida, ou pelo menos até que ele arranje outra diversão.

As próximas semanas, ela saia mais cedo para o trabalho apesar de agora de ser a editora chefa, só para evitar o Hyuuga, chegava mais tarde que o normal só pra não cruzar com ele na piscina. Então um dia em que ela havia saído de uma festa de comemoração pela sua primeira venda de sucesso de um autor, ela estava bastante sóbria, nunca se exaltava com a bebida, a não ser que a festa fosse na própria casa ou na de uma amiga, ela estava andando tranquilamente para seu apartamento quando ela o viu parado bem na sua porta. Hyuuga Neji bem na sua porta!Estava com aqueles ternos italianos que o deixava ainda mais lindo. Mas o que ele estava fazendo ali, parecia um mistério. Será que ele esperava TenTen? Ela se aproximou cautelosamente.

**-Por que está fugindo de mim?-**perguntou ele com a voz fria. Ela olhou para ele com os castanhos surpresos, é ele realmente esperava por ela. Isso era estranho.

**-Não sei do que está falando. -** falou ela pegando a chave de sua bolsa. Ela estava com uma calça jeans preta um pouco justa, moldando as belas pernas que ela tinha, e o generoso traseiro dela também, uma blusa de cor azul escura que tinha um decote discreto que realçava os seios medianos da morena, ela estava com o coque meio frouxo.

Quando ia colocando a chave dentro da porta a mão masculina dele segurou-lhe o pulso.

**-Dessa vez não, TenTen.-** falou ele com a voz bem gelada, ele parecia estar com raiva, e ela estava ficando irritada.

**-O que quer Hyuuga?-** perguntou irritada, o Hyuuga apertava o pulso dela com força.

**-Quero saber por que está fugindo de mim?-**perguntou ele mais calmo, porém sem tirar a força do pulso de TenTen.

**-Eu não estou fugindo de você.-**mentindo novamente para o Hyuuga. Esse foi um grande erro. Neji virou TenTen para ele e a encostou na parede, a prensando o seu corpo contra o dela.

**-Sabe o que eu acho?-**começo ele sussurrando no ouvido dela, aceleração da respiração da Mistashi aumentou.- **Acho que você gosta de mim, acho que você até me ama, e sabe eu também acho que tem medo de me amar. E sabe do que mais, você me deseja loucamente, me evita com medo de se apaixonar ainda mais.- **terminando de falar isso ele se afasta um pouco dela, os olhos dela estão surpreso pelas deduções certas dele, que ficou sem fala, ou estava confusa de mais com as palavras deles e as sensações que o corpo dele estava causando nela. Quando os olhos castanhos se encontraram com os brancos do Hyuuga, ficou presa naqueles olhos, sem saída pra escapar da verdade, _mas ela não queria ser mais uma garota na vida dele. _Não queria ser como aquelas garota que saiam chorando da casa dele, não queria ter o coração partido, não queria admitir pra se mesma que amava o Hyuuga e o pior de tudo não queria admitir que era tudo verdade.

**-Não é verdade, você está...-**ela tentou negar tudo, no entanto foi tarde demais, Neji já havia tomado para si os lábios macios de cor carmim, o beijo foi amargo e doce como o café, as línguas se tocaram para se reconhecerem, o corpo dele cada vez mais encostado ao dela. As mãos dele soltaram os pulso de TenTen e desceram para as coxas, agarrando-as e suspendendo a Mistashi do chão.

Quando terminaram o beijo, ela estava sorrindo lentamente, com os olhos fechado, quando os abriu, se deparando com os perolado dele, que tanto a seduziam.

**-Você é louco.-** falou ela com a voz derretida e sorridente. **–Podem nos ver aqui, é melhor me deixar ir.- **falou ela, olhando para os lados. E o Hyuuga sorriu de canto, um sorriso malicioso.

**-Nunca mais.-** falou ele, pegando a chave da mão dela e abrindo a porta do apartamento da Mistashi.

Pela manhã, o sol entrou pela fresta da cortina, fazendo com que a morena despertasse. Quando abriu os olhos, estava com um grande sorriso nos lábios, esperava também que a noite de ontem ou melhor a madrugada de hoje não tenha sido um sonho, mas quando olhou para o lado direito da cama, ele já não estava lá. Teria sido um sonho? Ela estava louca? _Ou ela teria sido só mais uma garota?_ Ela se levantou sem vontade, sendo só mais uma na vida de Neji, ou não, ela teria que ir trabalhar, olhou para o rádio relógio, já eram 8:00 A.M, ela estava realmente atrasada, ela correu para o armário e já estava tirando algumas peças de roupas.

**-A onde pensa que vai em pleno domingo?-**perguntou uma voz rouca, sedutora, ela conhecia aquela voz. Os olhos castanhos fitaram o seu vizinho sexy, só estava de cueca de cor preta, parado encostado no batente da porta do banheiro, os cabelos meio molhados, a toalha envolta do pescoço. Aquela visão parecia ter saído de um de seus sonhos pervertidos. Ela quase disse: _"Não, foi um sonho"._ Por sorte não disse isso, evitando se passar por tola. Fez pergunta pior:

**-Você não foi embora?-** ele levantou a sua sobrancelha perfeita, e olhando bem nos olhos dela respondeu:

**-Você quer que eu vá embora?-** respondendo com outra pergunta, a voz dele estava meio que incrédula.

**-Não é isso, é que bem, pensei que você depois dessa noite, iria embora, sei lá, já que não pode me mandar sair.- **falou ela meio enrolada e sem graça.

**-E por que eu faria isso, com você?-**perguntou ele ainda com aquele tom de incredulidade, e achando graça do rosto espantado de TenTen.

**-Não sei, a não ser pelo fato, de eu só ser mais uma garota.-** falou ela tentando explicar um fato obvio para Neji.

**-Você nunca foi só mais uma garota.-** falou ele em um tom sério indo até onde a morena estava, ela ainda estava nua, ele chegou bem perto dela, a agarrou encostando a cabeça dela no peito nu dele e sussurrou:

**-Você sempre foi a minha garota.-** Sem mais palavras ele lhe dando aquele sorriso sexy. A levou para a cama.

FIM


End file.
